This disclosure relates generally to electrical grounding, and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus to secure a ground strap assembly to an electrically conductive member.
It is known to use prior art ground strap assemblies to secure a ground wire to an electrically conductive member such as a plumbing pipe, a mast, etc. Such prior art strap assemblies typically include a bendable ground strap defining a plurality of bores, a fastener that can be passed through two of the bores in the bendable ground strap and secured thereto via a threaded member, and a ground nut which secures a ground wire in electrically conductive contact with the bendable strap. To secure the prior art ground strap assemblies to an electrically conductive member, the fastener and ground nut are typically removed, and the bendable ground strap is wrapped around the electrically conductive member such that it overlays itself in the location where the fastener is to secure the ground nut and the ground wire to the bendable ground strap. Specifically, two of the bores defined in the bendable strap are brought into registration and the fastener is then passed through the aligned bores and threaded into the threaded member. Thus, prior art ground strap assemblies typically require removal of a fastener from a bendable strap and, after the bendable strap is generally positioned in its intended environment of use, re-insertion of the fastener into the bendable ground strap.
Prior art ground straps also include a projection or hook that mates with a bore defined in the strap to assist the fastener in securing the strip to the electrically conductive member.
The ground nuts of prior art grounding straps are typically implemented by conventional hex nuts. It is, thus, usually necessary to rotate the hex nut relative to the fastener to couple a ground wire to a prior art grounding strap. Such rotation of the hex nut occurs after the grounding wire is positioned beneath the hex nut. As a result, the installer must exert effort to ensure the ground wire does not separate from between the hex nut and the bendable ground strap when the hex nut is being tightened.